A Little Change Is Good
by osnapitzarisya
Summary: So basically, my mum married yet another rich dude. She's dumping me at this school called Bullworth while she's on her "Honeymoon". It's said to be the worst school around. I'm gonna like this.


**Author's Note: Hello there people! Welcome to the first ever Bully & iCarly crossover! The idea just sprang into my head. Aint I awesome? Just kidding. I just taught since Sam always got into trouble, she would go here. I miss iCarly tho. I cried when it ended. :'(**

**Anyway, I don't own Bully and iCarly. They belong to Rockstar Games and Dan Schneider respectively. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Oh, and thanks to my awesome friend who drew the picture for the fic! Enjoy!**

I look out the window, looking at the view. I look down to my Pear phone, I received a text from Carly.

_From: Carly_

_Hey Sam, how are you?_

I reply,

_Yeah, just not that excited to be dumped at some school named "Bullworth". What a stupid name._

I play one of my favourite songs, You Don't Know Me by Jade West. She's one of my friends from Los Angeles. I met her at a party, where I busted Carly's ex cheating on her. Then, Carly replies.

_From: Carly_

_Well, you just have to bear with it, Sam. Wait, Bullworth? You didn't tell me it was __**Bullworth**__. The school's named as the worst school in the country._

I tap the message,

_Really? It has to be nothing compared to juvy. _

Before I could blink, she replies.

_From: Carly_

_Everyone there is violent. They're all arms dealers, serial killers, psychopaths and corporate lawyers. That place is er-er...fucked up. Sorry for cursing! I don't know how to put it nicely._

I couldn't help but smile. Carly never cursed. I look out the window; we're here, at Bull-fuckin-worth. I sigh and just when I was going to send the message, my mum finally spoke up.

"Sam, please say something."

"Something," I say, not glancing up.

I hear her scoff. I smirked a little and sent the message to Carly.

_Hah, Carls! Your good egg record just came crashing down! :P_

"Samantha, please be nice to your mother."

"And you are?" I question.

"Sam, be nice to your new stepfather," mum hissed.

"So, who should I be mean to? And you already told me like a hundred times that I shouldn't talk to strangers," I shot.

"Glad to hear you finally remember something I taught you," she shot back.

"I remember every _interesting _thing you taught me. Like how to shave in the dark."

My so called 'step father' wore an idiotic look on his face.

"I hope you behave nicely young lady, and not end up in juvy again."

"You can't tell me what to do, old man," I snarl.

"Yes he can, he's your stepfather. God! Why can't you be more like Melanie? I'm so happy I finally sent you here. I should've done it **years** ago."

"One: he's a complete wack job. Two: I don't give two shits about her," I say. "Three: Aw, then you'd miss me," I say with a puppy face.

"Whatever you piece of crap, we're here. Be nice and we'll see you after our honeymoon, for _one_ year."

I grab my bag and go outside. I heard my mum giggle and I caught a horrible sight. They're kissing, _**kissing**_. "Ew!"I exclaim. My mum giggled. _**GIGGLED**_.

"See you soon, Samantha," the old man said.

"Whatever."

Then, they leave. Thank God. I take out my phone and check Carly's reply.

_From: Carly _

_Hey! Don't judge me. __**You **__curse a lot. I have to go to help Spencer now, bye!_

I tapped the message out when someone's voice startled me.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Samantha Puckett."

Startled, I turn around and see a woman in a black blouse and a knee-length skirt.

"Who's asking?" I say.

"Don't show me your claws, girl. Follow me to the office. You don't want to keep Dr Crabblesnitch waiting. He's a very a fine man, a _**very**_fine man."

Does she sleep with him or something?

I follow her into the gate. I see girls pulling each other's hair and boys beating the crap out of each other. Yet, this woman doesn't give a shit. We go into this giant building. I see a guy in a jacket tagging the wall.

"You must not do that young man," the lady warns.

Then, I see a boy getting pinned down by a guy in a blue blazer. We walk up the stairs and enter the office. She opens the door for me then closes it, leaving me and the principal.

"Ah, Miss Samantha Puckett?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Yep?"

"Yes, Sir," I say.

"Please have a seat, Miss Puckett."

I pull the chair and sit down. He begins, "Hmm, let's see, graffiti, vandalism, violence, bad language, extreme pranking," I snicker when he says 'extreme pranking'. He glares at me and continues, "...skipping class, theft, disrespecting authority and the list goes on. My, my what a record for a young lady like you."

"What can I say? My mum's been arrested for over 20 times."

He stares at me for a long time and finally says, "Interesting."

"Today you will be given the day off to settle in. You will find your uniform and schedule in your dorm room. Violence is not permitted on school grounds. Do **not** skip class. If you are caught, you will be **forced** to class. Break any rules; I promise you, you _will_ meet me again."

I stand up and salute him, "Yes Sir!"

"Keep your nose clean girl, or I'll clean in for you."

What the heck? Keep my nose clean? I almost screamed, 'What the hell's that supposed to mean?' But instead I say, "Okay, sir."

"You are dismissed," he says with a slight wave; directing to the door. I grab my bag and head for the door. "Oh, and Samantha..."

I look back at him.

"Welcome To Bullworth Academy."


End file.
